


Come what may

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a sneak peek, F/M, Spoilers for 2x16 - The Miller's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you look in the mirror and don't know who you are... That's who you are"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come what may

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shortfic based on the 4th sneak peek of “The Miller’s Daughter” so if you haven’t seen it, don’t read this, please. It’s also based on Come what may of Moulin Rouge, the film version. Sorry If I have ripped out your heart. I’m really sorry. 
> 
> And please excuse any typos. I wrote this fast! And I also blame Addi. I’m sorry again.

“ _I need to call Belle._ ”

“ _Who’s Belle?_ ” Neal asked.

“ _Your dad’s girlfriend_ ” Emma handed her mobile phone to Rumpel; he dialed the number of Belle and waited patiently.

“ _Belle?_ ”

“ _Who’s calling?_ ”

“ _Mr. Gold._ ” The words were throbbing in his throat, and tears wanted to stream of his eyes. “ _Belle, I need to tell you something._ ”

“ _Mr. Gold, I told you before… I’m sorry, but I don’t remember you._ ” She was trying to handle that situation in the best way she could; she didn’t want to hurt him again.

“ _I know, I know, it’s just… Sweetheart… I’m dying._ ” He did a small pause to catch his breath.

“ _Oh… I’m… I’m so sorry._ ” Belle rose from the bed until she sat on it.

“ _I know that you are confused about who you are, so I’m going to tell you. You are a hero, who helped your people. You’re a beautiful woman, who loved an ugly man. Really, really loved me._ ” He couldn’t keep back his tears, and they started to stream in his face. “ _You find goodness in others, and when it’s not there, you create it. You make me want to go back, back to the best version of me, and that never happened before._ ” He could hear Belle’s sobs in the other side of the line. He wish he could do something to stop it. “ _So, when you look in the mirror, and you don’t know who you are, that’s who you are._ ” He took another deep breath. He had said goodbye to the only person who had loved him in more than 300 years of existance. “ _Thank you, Belle._ ”

“ _WAIT! I NEED TO SEE YOU, I NEED TO HELP YOU._ ” She yelled at the phone. “ _There must be something I can do for you! Where are you?_ ”

“ _I’m on a ship, we’re getting closer to Storybrooke. But Belle, don’t come, please…_ ”

“ _I won’t take a no as a valid answer. You said I was a hero, right? Then it’s time to be one._ ”

She cut the call and rose from the bed really quickly she almost fell to the ground. She found a pair of shoes and picked up a coat that was hanging on a rack in her room, and ran out of the place. She started to ask for the hospital’s exit, but no one seemed to notice her, or willing to help her. After a mad running lap around the first floor, she found it. 

She must look for the harbour.

People stared at her; not everyday a woman with a hospital gown, with tears rolling in her cheecks and her face in panic was saw running through Storybrooke streets. No one dared to get closer to her, and therefore, no one helped her. But she didn’t care; she would find it, no matter how hard it was.

She would reach the harbour.

She wandered through the avenues, corners and alleys until she find it. And it seemed she had reached it on time: two people where carring out of the ship Mr. Gold, and another two were waiting with a car. 

“ _HELP, PLEASE! MOM, DAD, PLEASE, COME HERE!_ ” A blonde woman started to yell to the couple which was sitting in the car. “ _TAKE HENRY AWAY FROM HERE!_ ”

She ran towards them. “ _Is he Mr. Gold?_ ” She said as she reached their position.

“ _What?_ ” The man turned and look at her.

“ _I’m asking that if the man who is on the arms of those two people…_ ” She pointed at the blonde woman and the young man who were carring him. “ _Is Mr. Gold._ ”

“ _Belle, you’re not supossed to be here!_ ” The woman with the beret tried to hold her back. 

“ _Yes I have to be here, and stop calling me Belle, please!_ ” She get rid of her arms and ran to him. 

“ _Belle…_ ” He managed to say in a whisper. 

“ _Mr. Gold!_ ” Panic could be read in her face. “ _There must be something we can do. They… They can heal you in the hospital!_ ”

“ _It’s too late for me, love. Too late. The poison is all around my body._ ” He ordered to put him on the ground, with his back resting on the concrete.

“ _No, no… I refuse to believe that!_ ” She kneeled next to him; her breathing was hard and fast, and the tears weren’t about to stop to fall down from her cheecks. “ _You can’t die! You’re the only one who has taken care of me, who has showed interest in me!_ ”

“ _Please… Don’t worry. I’ll be in a better place._ “ 

There wasn’t much time left; his life was slipping through his fingers.

“ _No. You belong here._ ” She placed her lips on his, trying to keep alive the flame of his life. 

And suddenly, a wave of warmth and memories swept her.

“ _Rumpelstiltskin, I remember, I REMEMBER!_ ” She kissed him again; True Love’s kiss could fix that, he would be fine. True Love’s kiss could remove the poison. “ _Please, please… Don’t leave me._ ”

“A _t least I can see you one more time. Remember me, please. And above of all, remember one thing, Belle._ ” He smiled, and with his last breath of life, he managed to say the three most important words for him in that moment. “ _I love you._ ”

Then, his breathing stopped. His hands let go Belle’s. The pirate had won.

“ _No… No, NO! YOU AREN’T DEAD. NO…_ ” She cried with angst; her body was shaking. “ _You can’t be dead now that I remember. After everything we’ve been through! AFTER YOU FIND YOUR SON! We were going to have a life together… We were going to be… Happy…_ ”

Emma went to her mother’s arms, and wrapped Henry in them. Neal stood close to his father’s dead body, grabbing Tamara’s hand. 

She placed a kiss on his dead lips, as a goodbye. “ _I love you too, Rumpelstiltskin. I will love you **forever**._ “ 


End file.
